How to woo a Prefect
by S.A.S.F.I.Sisters
Summary: Do wizarding chat-up lines ever work? Can James Potter claim yes or no to that question and win over his fiery red-haired Prefect. Marauder Era


**Copyright Note: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters and ''www. pickuplinesgalore. com/ harrypotter. html''**** (without the spaces) owns the chat-up lines.  
This is the first challenge me and Britta have set ourselves. This is my version and Britta will soon be putting up an amazing version of her own. So keep your eyes peeled =]  
Ally x**

**How to Woo a Prefect**

**September 7****th**

"If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss." James Potter smirked at the red haired prefect in front of him.

"Criminal or not my lips are never going to touch you Potter..." Lily replied walking straight passed him. Then straight up the girl's dorm stairs.

**October 1****st**

James Potter leaned on the wall smirking at the most intelligent witch. "Hey Evans, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean..."

"For once you're right Potter." Lily smirked back at the annoying Marauder in front of her.

"I am? I mean yeah I am."

The prefect just nodded a delicate smirk still painted on her lips. "Yeah, of course you know there's also the giant spider in the Forbidden Forest..."

"Giant. Spider. You sure?" the raven haired boy gulped, watching as the girl of his dream walked away laughing under her breath, not knowing how right she was.

**November 30****st**

"Interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready..." James wriggled his eyebrows at Lily across the Gryffindor table during dinner.

"Ok Room of Requiements after dinner?"

"YES! Sure!" James' eye lit up and his best friend next to him looked shocked at the green-eyed girls yes.

"I've been itching for a good dual." Lily smiled at him prettily. James' face grew hot as Sirius Black's laughter rang out at the failure of the line.

**December 3****th**

"Hey Potter, that was a good dual there on Friday." Lily smiled at James and waited for the ever crude boy to talk to her, she was starting to see him as more of a friend now.

"You don't even have to say "Luminos Maxima" to turn me on!"

"Are you a lamp Potter? Or a candle?"

"...No"

The red-haired girl smiled, it was sort of cute that Potter wouldn't give up but she didn't want to give in and be an idiot who fell for the charm of a marauder. "I thought as much."

**February 10****th**

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"No Potter, you're just naturally confused."

"Please call me James."

Lily smiled and walked to her potions class. "Ok James. You have to call me Lily instead of Evans then..."

"PROGRESS!" James blushed as everyone in the corridor turned to look at him thinking he was an idiot.

**March 25****th**

"My love for you burns like a dying phoenix Lily."

"That's horrible! Comparing love to something dying! A living creature with rights!"

"Li-"

"NO!"

"Damn, I forgot she had that magical animal support group." James grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"I think she calls it Maps..." Sirius laughed coming to stand next to the boy who was like his brother.

"No you idiot M.A.P.S, the Magical Animal Protection Society..." The Gryffindor boy prefect called form the couch next to the fireplace.

"Oh I thought it was Maps. Wait didn't we do something on Maps in Muggle Studies, I'm sure it was a type of bird..." Peter muttered from the opposite couch.

**April 1****st**

"Without you I feel like I'm in Azkaban and dementors are sucking away my soul."

"What do you mean without me, I'm right here...?" The fiery haired girl looked at him confused.

James raised an eyebrow, could she not see how much he liked her? "Oh yeah so you are, silly me."

**May 17****th**

"If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see the two of us together." James blurted out as they all sat at the edge of the lake, Sirius, Peter, Remus and himself and Lily.

"That's funny. We all did yesterday in Defence Against the Dark Arts class and you said you saw yourself as head boy..."

"Uh-h-h... did I mention you were my head girl..."

"Uh-huh James..." Lily laughed and pushed him playfully. "You're such a funny friend."

**June 8****th**

"You can have the portkey to my heart." James muttered taking Lily's hand and kissing it softly. He pulled away sighing. "But I understand you don't feel the same way."

Lily watched in shock as he walked up to his dorm room leaving her standing. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. Then a scary thought occurred to her, he really did like her and she hadn't believed him.

**June 9****th**

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me Potter?" Lily winked at James as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Walking up to the boy who was in complete shock she kissed him. "You and you're weird chat-up lines worked James."

"Thank youuuu Merlin." James muttered to himself.

* * *

**Read and Review please. Thank you!**


End file.
